


Just Say Yes

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, Hiatus fic, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Husbands, Lemons, Lightwood-Bane - Freeform, M/M, Malec, Malec fic, Malec wedding, Power Couple, Season 3, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Shadowhunters Season 3, magnus and alec - Freeform, malec proposal, saveshadowhunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Alec proposes to Magnus four times.He doesn't say yes but he also doesn't say no.





	Just Say Yes

"So I've been thinking..." Alec shouted in his direction

"Sounds dangerous" Magnus smirked and Alec stopped nocking his arrow in the bow to throw him a look. Magnus laughed and ducked out of the way of the shax demon. He threw a ball of magic into it and it exoloded, just as Alec killed the next one with a arrow to the chest.

"Despite your cheek... I was thinking that I'd like to marry you..." Alec said loudly before adding "on your left!"

Magnus was knocked sideways by the demon and landed on his side. Alec had just proposed to him. To him! No one had ever asked him.

He was aware that Alec had slaughtered the demon and was now crouching down beside him 

"Magnus? Hey... Are you okay?" 

"Huh?" Magnus said as Alec slid his hand into his own and began pulling him to his feet.

"Are you alright? How many fingers am I holding up?... Magnus?" 

Magnus started blankly at Alec as he waved his fingers in front of his face.

"Alexander, did you just....?" He couldn't say the word, what if he has misheard?

Alec smiled that gorgeous smile of his and Magnus felt weak at the knees for other reasons that didn't involve being knocked down by a shax demon. Alec's eyes shone bright in the street light and Magnus looked from them to his moving lips 

"Propose? Yeah I guess I did. I was going to wait until after the restaurant but seeing as we got sidetracked on the way... It just came out."

Magnus huffed out a shakey breath. He was speechless, something that never happened.

"So..." Alec grinned "is this silence a no?" He didn't look upset and Magnus wanted to grab him and shake him. Why was he always so understanding?

"We can't... Alexander... We've discussed this. If only something like marriage for us was possible...but..." Magnus tried to remind him

"I'm working on it." Alec said confidently "and when I change the accords for you; and I will, Magnus Bane, I hope you say yes."

Magnus reached to grip Alec's hand. "I love you." He said gently 

Alec beamed "Good. I love you too."

Magnus leaned in and pressed their lips together. His mind was racing, he still felt light headed.

"Why did you ask me?" Magnus asked when they parted

Alec looked at him like he was insane

"Why did I ask you, the love of my life, to marry me?" 

Magnus couldn't even roll his eyes he fidged on the spot, still holding Alec's hand

"Why now... Why not when the clave change the laws?" Magnus added

Alec frowned a little "don't you believe me that I'll do it for you?"

Magnus rested his other hand over Alec's heart and shook his head quicky "No, no that's not what I meant. Alexander Lightwood, I truly believe you're the only one who can lead the way. I just wondered why now, why tonight?"

Alec looked him right in the eye "because I love you and I want you to know that I don't want there to be another day in the rest of your existence where you live without knowing that I would marry you right now if we could. Right here in this dark alleyway with your blazor splattered in demon ichor." He wrinkled his nose and pointed to the sleeve of Magnus' jacket.

Magnus laughed and tried to hold in the tears he could feel prickling at the corner of his eyes 

"I don't know what to say. Thank you." Magnus replied honestly "but I love you more than you'll ever know, and I stand by my belief that I can only marry you when it's in gold. Tradition has been your whole life, Alexander. Why change now?"

Alec smiled "I hear you. Let's go. Do you still want to eat?"

Magnus magiced them both clean and nodded "yes, but I need a drink first."

"I think we can manage that." Alec smiled as they walked back onto the sidewalk. "Don't think I've given up on you. I'm going to get that yes someday."

Magnus smiled and tried not say it then. He didn't know exactly what he was waiting for but right now it was extremely hard to stop his heart overruling his head

 

The next day Alec set off for Idris with Izzy and Jace and he wouldn't be home for three days. Magnus secretly hated when Alec went to Idris but he'd never say so. He spent the afternoon with a vampire client working on the finer details for the charm they wanted. He was distracted when a fire message came zooming through the air. He caught it gracefully and shook it, putting the flames out. Ash scattered the notepad he'd be scribbling in

"Excuse me one moment." Magnus said to the baby vamp as he unfolded the note.

It was from Alec. 

"I miss you." Alec had written "and I want to know if you'd do me the honour of being my husband?" He'd gone to the trouble of doodling two little grooms surrounded by hearts and Magnus laughed out loud before glancing at the vampire who was sitting awkwardly across from his desk.

"I'll be right with you." He said as he grabbed a pen and ripped a page from his own notebook. 

"My Shadowhunter, aren't you supposed to be listening at your big meeting instead of sending me love notes? Not that I'm complaining. I miss you too. I love you. Ps. Nice drawings."

He folded it, muttered the spell and sent the fire message back to Alec before turning most of his attention back to his client.

 

Three long days had passed and Magnus was sitting back in Alec's chair in his office, his boots resting on the grand desk. He decided to wait here for Alec's return not wanting to have to wait for him to complete his day at work.

Not long after his arrival he heard Alec's beautiful voice from the corridor "I need that by tomorrow, thanks Izzy."

Alec opened his door and looked startled to find his boyfriend lounging at his desk. 

"Magnus!" He said happily as he shut the door 

Magnus slid his feet onto the floor and stood up with a smile. His eyes raked over Alec, hungry for the best sight in his world. He looked beautiful, albeit a little tired.

Alec immediately leaned in for a hello kiss and Magnus hummed happily against his lips.

"This is the best welcome I could have wished for. Usually it's just a lot of paperwork on my desk instead of a gorgeous warlock."

Magnus sighed "you flatter me, Alexander." Magnus quipped "but what's this? No proposal today? You're been back thirty seconds. I'm disappointed..."

Alec's face lit up with the hint of a blush "give me time."

Magnus was joking but in reality he wasn't one hundred percent sure he enjoyed these teasing proposals. They made him sick with want and confusion. 

Alec cupped his face, licked his lips quickly and took a breath "Magnus Bane, will you marry me?"

Magnus closed the space between their bodies and kissed Alec hard. He kissed him passionately, full of 'i've missed you's and 'i want you's and he pushed Alec back into the wall and began unbuttoning his shirt. 

 

The next morning he woke to an empty bed. Alec was already gone. Magnus himself was having a lazy day with only one client to see. He walked to the kitchen and magiced the coffee machine into action. To his delight Alec had left him a box of what he assumed were pastries on the counter. He grabbed the pink box and untied the string before opening it.  
It wasn't pastries. It was two cupcakes. The first one had gold fondant letters "Marry" and the second  "Me?" along with a candy ring. 

 

Magnus stared at the cakes for a moment and then burst into tears. He wasn't sure why he was so upset. He was annoyed that Alec kept asking him, but also he didn't want him to ever stop. He just couldn't keep up with this joke any longer.  
He left the box to the side and slinked back to bed to do some thinking.

 

Alec returned home just as the sun was turning orange. Magnus was on the balcony waiting for him, glass of wine in hand. They needed a serious conversation.

"Hey." Alec greeted him, he kissed him quickly and shrugged off his jacket, before tossing it aside. "Good day?" He reached out and took Magnus' glass of wine and took a sip. 

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern when Magnus wouldn't take the glass back. Alec set it aside too.

"Talk to me." Alec said seriously and Magnus took a steadying breath

"I need you to stop proposing to me." He said 

Alec's face was confused "Oh. He said "okay."

Magnus tried not to notice how devastated he looked 

"Magnus, have I upset you? You know that was never my intention? I'm so sorry...I was pushing yo-"

-Alexander." Magnus cut across "I need to say this before I don't." 

Alec nodded and wrapped his arms around his chest.

"In all my vast years upon this godforsaken earth no one has ever wanted to marry me. I have loved and been loved but still not one loved me enough to officially bind themself to me. If I'm honest marriage was something I'd long given up on, in fact it's something I lost all faith in."

He reached out and unfolded Alec's arms from his chest and took both of his hands. "Then I met you and my heart stopped being my own and it left me to you so quickly and surely and for the first time in hundreds of years I felt myself dare to dream. Beneath these dreams of our future came the harsh realities of mortality and laws that prevent a union, but still I had hope because you are the most beautiful and determined man I have ever had the pleasure to know and I have never felt this type of love and adoration in all my existence."

A tear escaped Alec's eye and Magnus let go of one hand to wipe it away. 

"Then why?" Alec said quietly 

"I can't have you ask me everyday because it's getting harder not to say yes." Magnus admitted and then Alec coughed out a laugh

"That makes no sense." Alec said "I love you. So much. And if you don't want to marry me then I won't ask again, i'm sorry I upset you."

Magnus rolled back on his soles a few times "I want to say yes."

Alec blinked rapidly "wait...I.dont...understand. you want to but you can't?"

Magnus shook his head "Not exactly. What I'm trying to say is yes. Yes. I'll marry you."

Alec jumped on him. His arms enveloping him largly.

"Yes. You mean it? Really?"

"I do." Magnus said over Alec's shoulder. "These last few days I've felt so upset when you've asked and then I realised today I'm only upset at myself for holding back. What am I waiting for? We can be engaged for as long as it takes... It's my honour to be your fiancé, Alexander."

Alec was kissing him then. His lips, his face, hands, everywhere.

"You're everything I've ever wanted, Magnus." Alec said with feeling 

"You're my world." Magnus echoed 

"We're engaged!" Alec said excitedly "we need to get rings tomorrow. Tonight even!"

Magnus joined in the overwhelming excitement of officially being tied to the Shadowhunter forever. "Whatever you want... But first!"

He conjured two glasses of champagne and Alec cheered enthusiastically.

"I've changed my mind." Magnus said suddenly "about you proposing again.' he clarified quickly "ask me one last time."

Alec dropped down onto one knee immediately and Magnus held in the thrill of laughter that threatened to burst out. 

"Magnus Bane, love of my life, nothing and I mean nothing in this world would make me happier than if you'd agree to be mine forever. Will you, please, marry me?" 

Magnus felt his eyes burn with happy tears

"Yes." He said "yes for everytime you asked. Yes forever."


End file.
